


A Very Fey Christmas

by himegure



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: fey sister bonding, mia and maya lowkey make a new tradition, soft, this was a secret santa for the ace attorney amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himegure/pseuds/himegure
Summary: The law doesn’t stop for holidays, so Maya brings Christmas to her sister
Kudos: 15





	A Very Fey Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this work is a secret santa for the ace attorney amino. if you’re the one this is specifically gifted to, then i hope you enjoy! i was originally gonna send you the google doc but i figured ao3 would be easier since it’s a public platform.
> 
> if you’re not the one this is specifically gifted to, i hope you enjoy reading regardless!

“I’m sorry we couldn’t spend Christmas Eve at home, the law doesn’t stop for holidays.”

“It’s okay! I know how hard you’re working, sis. At least we still get to celebrate it together!” Maya beamed, a more-than-understanding smile on her face. Mia couldn’t help but smile back. 

Mia had set up a mini Christmas tree on her desk, decorated with lights and a few ornaments. She felt horrible when she had to tell Maya that she wouldn’t be able to come home for Christmas Eve, as her work was piling up too much for a trial that was to take place soon. So, it was safe to say that she was relieved when Maya suggested that they just bring their Christmas to Mia’s office. Maya cared about her sister immensely, so she’d do anything to make sure that she wasn’t more stressed than she already was. After all, Mia was all she had. 

“Okay, okay, I want you to open yours first!” Maya exclaimed, pulling out a wrapped present from under her seat. She handed it over, Mia grabbing it with a chuckle. 

“Alright. 3 guesses?”

“Mhm! Never gonna get it, though.” Maya giggled. 

“Hmm…” Mia mumbled, lightly shaking the box. “Is it… a decoration for my office?” 

“Dang it!! Okay, be specific.”

“A picture frame.”

“How’d you know?! You’re too smart, sis, it’s impossible for you to not figure it out.” Maya whined. Mia chuckled again, shaking her head. 

“It’s not smarts, rather deductive reasoning. And… maybe a sixth sense told me. Can I open it?”

“Do it do it do it!”

“Alright.” Mia smiled, gently ripping the corner of the wrapping paper. She opened it the rest of the way, revealing what she had guessed, a picture frame. In the frame, it was a picture of her and Maya when she had just graduated from law school. It was an important moment in both of their lives, and Maya always showed the picture when she told people about her sister. Mia stood up, walking around to the other side of her desk to give Maya a hug. “Thank you so much, Maya. I love it.”

“You’re welcome! I’m glad you like it.” Maya replied, hugging her back tightly. 

“Now, for your gift.” Mia sat back down, grabbing her own wrapped present. She handed it to Maya. “Three guesses.”

“You know I’m gonna need all of them.” Maya said in response as she grabbed the box. Like her sister, she shook it lightly. The box itself was light, nothing rattling around loudly. “Is it… a blanket? Like one of those super soft ones?”

“Try again.”

“Uhhh… clothes? Singular clothing item? Something cloth?”

“Bingo. Open it up.” Maya’s eyes widened at her sister’s response. 

“Wait, I actually got it?!” Maya exclaimed, ripping open the gift. Inside was a set of spirit medium’s clothing, a fresh set. There was a note on top of it. 

_ To Maya, my sister.  _

_ Thank you for sticking with me for all these years. We only have each other, and I’m thankful that despite everything that has happened, I can rest assured that you’re still in my life. You are what keeps me going, Maya. I love you dearly and I don’t want you to ever forget it. Inside is a set of spirit medium clothes as you can see, but these were actually mine. Before you were born, I wanted to follow the full-time path that you’re following as well. I eventually found law and changed my career, although I still keep the medium side of me close. So, as I changed my career, I no longer needed these robes. Please take care of them, and think of everything we’ve been through together when you wear them. _

Maya felt herself get misty eyed, smiling widely as she read the note. “Thanks, sis,” she said, her voice a bit shaky. “Are you sure, though?”

“Most certainly. There’s no other person I would want to have them.”

“Can I give you a hug?”

“Of course, c’mere.” 

  * ••



“Hey Nick?”

“Yeah?” Phoenix asked, looking up from the folder in his hands. 

“I know we’re like, still new to each other in a way, but there’s something my sister and I did last year that I wanna make a tradition if that’s alright with you.”

“What is it?”

“Well, last year she was too busy to come home for Christmas, so we brought it to her office. And since you now own the place, well…” Maya trailed off. Phoenix smiled. 

“We can do that, don’t worry. I can look around for some decorations?” 

“I actually remember where she put them in here, wanna put them up together?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
